A Kanker's Wish
by Ed Operator
Summary: Lee decides to turn over a new leaf where Eddy's concerned.


**A Kanker's Wish **

**Revived By Ed Operator**

**Note: **Greetings, curious readers, horny fan-girls, and flamers alike. Boy, have we got a story for you today. Below is flawed tale of forbidden romance. I challenge you to read it all the way though. If you enjoyed the story, give a review. If you despised the story, PLEASE ESPECIALLY give it a review. Flames are acceptable.

* * *

><p>May,Lee,And Marie Were In Their Trailer Park Was Watching TV,Marie Was Reading Hup Cap Digest,And Lee Was In Her Room.<p>

"Why Does Eddy Hate Me? I'm Skinny,I'm Beautiful,I'm Charming."Lee Got Up And Walked Over To Her Sat Down And Did Her Did Them A Light Blue,And She Then Did Her Curled It Up And Admired Herself In The Mirror.

"Why? I Try My Best...Maybe I Should Find Out."Lee Said,Looking Walks Outside,And Knocks On Eddy's Bedroom Answers And At Seeing Lee,His Eyes Widen.

"Eddy? I Have Something To Ask You."Lee Quietly Said,Looking Down At Eddy,Her Usual Smile Gone Without A Trace.

"Um...Okay."Eddy Was Lee Acting This Way? He Shut The Door,And The Two Sat Down On His Bed.

"So What's On Your Mind?"Eddy Asked,Hesitant,Yet Curious And Eager To Discover Why Lee Didn't Pounce.

"I Wanted To Know Why You Hate Me."Lee Solemnly Answered.

Eddy Looked Knew He Hated Her,But To Be Cornered At The Fact Of Why? Especially To The Person He Hated? He Swallowed,And Began. "Well,Lee...We Kinda Got Off To A Bad Were At Your Trailer,And I Got,Well,Kinda Food Was Nice You Made Us Do Your Chores,And...I Sorta ,You Torturing Us With Perfume And Kissing Us...And That Horrifying Suprise Wedding You Threw,We Hated You From Then ?"Eddy Answered,Awaiting The Answer Lee Would Give,If She Took It Well.

"I Understand Now.I Was Mean And Demanding.I Guess You're Not Going To Be My Boyfriend."Lee Said,Looking Down.

"Hang On,Hang On! I Might Give You A Chance,If You Try To Tone Down On...Well,All The Stuff I Already Mentioned,And Who Knows? It Might Work Out."Eddy Quickly Answered,Trying Not To Hurt Lee's Feelings.

Lee Looked Up Smiled And Answered,"You're Gonna Be Seeing A New Leela Diane Kanker!"

The Next Day...

Lee Was In Her Room,Doing Her Hair And Wore Her Usual Clothes,Her Hair In It's Usual Do,Quickly Squirting Herself With Some Crankshaft No.5,Before Heading Out Into The Didn't Know What To Expect,Everyone There Hated Saw Her And Ducked For And Sarah Saw Her And Hid In The And Plank Saw Her And They Ran To The Saw Her And Dived Into The Mud Pit,Peeking Up Saw And Hid With ,Edd,And Eddy Were All That Were And Edd Saw Her And Ran For The Eddy Remained.

"Quiet,Isn't It?"Lee Quietly Whispered.

"People Are Pretty Used To Your "Old"Self."Eddy Replied,Looking Around,Noticing Everyone Gone.

"Um...Do You Want To Go To My Place?"Lee Asked,Her Voice Quiet,Sweating A Bit.

"Um...Okay,Sure."Eddy Said,Taking Her Hand,And The Two Walked Down To The Trailer Park.

The Others Popped Their Heads Up. "Why Is Eddy Going With Lee,Double-D?"Ed Asked,As He Scratched His Face.

"I Don't Know,Ed."Edd Replied,Looking Dumbfounded.

"The Dork's Lost It."Kevin Said,Before Looking On In Disbelief.

Eddy And Lee Got To The Trailer,And They Walked Up To Lee's Thumbed Through Lee's Record Stack.

"Lessee...Tom Jones,Barry White,The Monkees,The Beatles,The Rolling Stones,All The Stuff I Like! Mind If I Put Somethin' On?"Eddy Asked,Looking Up From The Stack.

Lee Looked At Eddy And Replied,"Sure,Go For It."

Eddy Put On,"It's Not Unusual"By Tom Starts To Dance,And Lee Joins About An Hour Of Dancing And Chatting,Eddy Left,And Bought A Ring With A Sapphire On It,Lee's Brought It Back To Lee In The Center Of The Cul-De-Sac,Got Down On One Knee,And Showed Her The Ring.

"Will You Be My Girlfriend,Leela Diane Kanker?"Eddy Asked,A Grin Across His Face.

Lee Was Absolutely Speechless.

So Was Everyone For That Swallowed,And Muttered A Small..."Yes."Eddy Slipped The Ring Onto Her Finger,And He Got Raised Up His Hands And Shouted, "Let It Be Known Throughout Peach Creek,That I,Eddy,Proclaim Leela Diane Kanker To Be My Girlfriend!"Lee Smiled And Hugged Eddy,Taking Him Into Her Arms,Eddy Hugging Back.

Ed Clapped And Said,"Romance Has Appeared Again! As I, Ed,And Maizie Louise Kanker Have Been Boyfriend And Girlfriend For Nigh Onto A Year!"

May Smiled And Said,"Congrats,Lee,You Nabbed Him!"

Lee Replied,"Thanks,Guys! I Finally Won Eddy's Heart,And He Won Mine!"

Kevin Managed To Stutter Out,"Eddy And Lee? I'd Never Thought I'd See This..."

Lee Put Eddy Down And Ran Looked Suprised And Called After Her,"Lee,Where Ya Goin'?"

"It's A Suprise! I'll Be Back Later!"Lee Called Back,And Sped To The Jewelry Bond Had To Be Bought A Ring With A Diamond On It,Eddy's Birthstone,And Brought It Back To Got Down On One Knee,Opened The Box,And Asked,"Will You Be My Boyfriend,Eddy?"

Eddy Smiled And Replied,"Yes."

Lee Slipped The Ring On Eddy's Finger,Got Up,Raised Her Hands,And Shouted,"Let It Be Known Throughout Peach Creek,That I,Lee,Proclaim Eddy As My Boyfriend!"The Two Laughed And They Hugged Lee Was Walking Home,She Smiled To Wish Had Come And Lee Were An Item!

Kevin Was Actually HAPPY That Eddy And Lee Were Would Give Him Another Couple To Torture Without Having To Deal With Knew Eddy Really Wasn't That Strong,And Lee...Well,He Could Take Lee Down Easily,But With Some Slight Was Having Some Lunch With Her Sisters In The Trailer,Admiring Her New Ring.

"Lee,I Gotta Tell You've Stolen An Ed's Heart,You've Got Everything In The World!"May Happily Cheered,Recalling Her Sweet Relationship With Ed.

Marie Smiled And Agreed,"I Think I'm On My Way, Double-D Invited Me In For A Cup Of Tea And We Chatted A Fact,I Actually Have A Date With Him Saturday Night!"

"Way To Go,MARIE! I've Got A Date With Ed Saturday Night,Too! We've All Managed To Get Our Lusted-After Boyfriends!"May Chimed In,Sighing Dreamily At The End Of Her Sentence.

Lee Smiled At Her Sisters."Eddy's The Greatest Boy I've Ever Fact I Love Him So Much,I'm Gonna Be His Personal Bodyguard.I Don't Want My Widdle Eddy-Kins To Get ,In The Future...I've Already Beaten Him Up In The Even Asked Me Out On Saturday! We've Got The Eds All To Ourselves!"

The Girls Clinked Glasses."To The Eds!"They Cheered.

Speaking Of Bodyguards,Eddy Was Living It Someone Threatened Him Or Was Charging At Him,He Would Just Call Lee's Name,And She Was There To Protect 'd Then Kiss Her On The Cheek And Spend Time With Her The Rest Of The Really Loved This Girl.

Eddy Was In His Hammock,Enjoying The Swing Of It Swaying In The Breeze,When Somebody Crawled In With Him! He Looked Up To See It Was Lee! Lee Picked Eddy Up And Rested Him On His Back.

"Hi There, A Nice Supri-MMPH!"

Eddy Was Interuppted When Lee Clamped A Hand Over Eddy's Looked Up Just To See Lee Pull Of A Mask To Reveal That It Was KEVIN In Disquise!

"Suprise,Suprise,Eddy!"Kevin Cackled As He Carried Eddy Away.

As Eddy Was Being Carried Away,He Managed To Shout A "Help!"Before He Was Heard Him And Saw Him Get Girl Could Only Go By The Name of May Ran To Ed's House And She Appeared In His Door Panting From The Long Took May In His Arms And Hugged Her.

"Hello,May Darling,What Brings You Here?"Ed Lovingly Said To May,Smiling.

"Oh,Ed! Things Aren't Well! I Just Saw Eddy Get Carried Away By Kevin! He's Been Kidnapped!"

Ed Gasped And Set May Down."We Have To Get Lee! She'll Know What To Do!"

"But We Don't Know Where Eddy Is! I Saw Kevin Running And It Wasn't In The Direction Of His House!"May Cried.

Ed Looked Out The Window And Saw Kevin Running Down The Was Carrying Eddy Using One Hand To Cover His Mouth And One Hand To Keep Hold Of His Body Disabling His Was Kicking His Legs Trying To Get Free With Muffled Helps Coming From Eddy's Mouth.

"THERE HE GOES! He's Going Into The Direction Of-GASP!"Ed Shouted Out Once He Realized Where Kevin Was Taking His Friend.

"MAY! Go Get Lee And Marie! I'll Go Get Double-D And Meet Me By The Old Wharehouse On 31st Street! We Have To Save Eddy Not Only From Kevin,But From The MOB!"

May Ran To The Trailer Park And Burst In Screaming,"LEE! MARIE!"

Marie Ran To Her Sisters Side And Cried,"What Is It?"

May Explained To Marie What Happened,And Marie Brought Her Hands To Her Mouth In Shock.

"Lee's In Our Bedroom,Come On!"The Two Ran Up,And Marie Shouted,"LEE! Eddy's Been Kidnapped By Kevin And He's Taking Him To The Mafia to be tortured!"

Lee Gasped And Cried Out,"THAT MONSTER! We've Got To Save Him! Let's Go!"The Two Ran Out To The Wharehouse,Only To Meet Ed And Edd In Front Of It,Ready To Jump Rescue Eddy Was Underway.

Edd Peeked Through A Window And Saw That Eddy's Been Tied To A Chair,But He Hasn't Been Gagged,Since They Were Asking Him Questions.

"Why'd You Bring Me Here,Kevin?" Eddy Cried Out In Was Extremly Pissed Off At Kevin Kidnapping Him,And Bringing Him To The MAFIA! That's A Little Much Don't You Think?

Kevin Pinched Eddy's Cheek And Teased,"It's Just Payback,DORK! We're Gonna Make You An Angel And You'll Be Out Of My Life You're Precious Leela's Gonna Be Next So You Won't Even Be 't That Be So Nice."

A Mafia Member Hissed,"So Tell Us,Where Does You're Leela Live?"Kevin Didn't Really Know,Since He's Never Been To The Trailer Park.

Eddy Was Looked Down To See Some Dirt On His Shoe,And He Brushed It Off With His Other Man Asked The Question Looked Up And Rolled His Eyes In The Other Man Then Got In His Face And Practically Shouted,"I'm Not Gonna Ask You Again! WHERE DOES YOUR GIRLFRIEND LIVE?"

Eddy Looked UpSolemly And Said In A Low Grave Tone, "Not A Word."

He Then Spat On The Man,Which Was A Big Mistake,Because The Man Drew A Knife,And Said,"Untie Him,We're Goin' Upstairs."And They Started Up The Stairs.

"Ohmigod,Ohmigod,Ohmigod,Ohmigod!"Edd Repeated Clutching His Was Beating Like There Was Gonna Be No Tommorow.

"Double-D! Is Eddy Alright?"

"They Were Asking Him Where Lee Lived And He Wouldn't Tell Them,Then He Spit On Them Then They Led Him Upstairs And One Of Them Had A Knife And-"

"A KNIFE! But Is He Alright?"Marie Worriedly Asked.

Edd Quietly Whispered,"I Don't Know, We Have To Get Him Out Of There Soon..."

Lee's Hand Clenched Into A Fist And She Muttered Under Her Breath,"So Help Me God,Those Thieves Are Gonna Pay."

Ed Tugged On The Wouldn't Budge.

"It's No Of Us Is Gonna Have To Climb Up There."Ed Panted,Pointing Upward.

Edd Turned To Face The Others."Any Volunteers?"

Lee Turned To Her Sisters, Who Made No Move Of Raising Their Hand. "I'll Go.I'm Not Scared Like Maria Or Maizie Here." Lee Started Climbing Up,And Once She Started Climbing,She Stopped And Called Down,"How High Up Did They Go?"

Marie Called Back,"The 30th Floor!"

May Called,"You're Going To The Toppermost Of The Poppermost!" They All Gave Lee The Thumbs-Up Gave The Sign Back And Started Up.

Meanwhile,With Eddy And The Mob...Eddy Got Into A Little Fight. Eddy Had Managed To Strike A Deal With And Kevin Both Took Fencing In School And Both Were Quite Skilled At Drew Their Weapons.

Kevin Grinned And Said To Eddy,"I'll Enjoy Killing You, I Will Make Sure That You Have A Very Cheap Funeral.

Eddy Grinned Back And Replied,"Don't Hold Your Breath,Kevin.I Will Be The One To Kill YOU,And Besides,I've Got One Thing You Don't:True Friends,And A Faithful Girlfriend!"

Kevin And Eddy Shouted In Complete Unision,"ON GUARD!"They Began Fencing,Jumping Backwards Whenever Eddy Learned Something New In The Was ,Eddy Did One EXTREMLEY Big Mistake,One Of The Most Important Rules In Fencing:NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON THE Knocked The Sword Out Of Eddy's Hand,Before Throwing It Out The Landed With A Crash Of Metal And Discarded Glass By Edd's Could Hear Kevin Cackling Eds,May,And Marie,Had Only One Savior Could Only Go By The Name Of:Lee.

Eddy Was He Would Have Been Killed It It Hasn't Been For A Crash Dropped His Sword And Followed The Mob Downstairs,A Person Crept Into The Room Through A Person Grabbed Eddy And Held His Mouth Shouted Muffled Helps Again Until A Familiar Voice Whispered In His Ear.

"Eddy,Eddy! Relax,It's Only Me." Lee Let Eddy Go And Eddy Turned And Hugged Her,Lee Hugging Back.

"Lee! Boy,Am I Glad To See You.I Was Just Fencing With Kevin And My Sword Got Broken,And They Heard A Crash Downstairs,And They Ran Down And-GASP!"Eddy Cried,Once He Realized What Was Happening.

Lee Looked Worried And Asked What Was Wrong.

"Don't You See? They're Downstairs,And They're Bound To See Ed,Double-D,May,And Marie Down There! By The Way,How'd You Get Up Here?"Eddy Shouted,Which Really Wasn't Good,Because It Echoed A Bit.

Lee Quickly Said,"I 's Go Help First..." Lee Grabbed A Grabbed A Sword Duplicate To Lee's,And They Ran Downstairs.

Eddy And Lee Crept Up From Behind To See Ed And Double-D Cornered In One Side Of The Room,And May And Marie Cornered In Ran To The Boys' Side,Lee Ran To Her Drew His Sword And Pounced Screaming,"BACK AWAY FROM THEM YOU B*****D!" He Managed To Club The Guy With His Sword,Knocking Him Unconsious.

"Eddy! You're Okay!"Edd Cried Out Smiled At Them And Ran To Help Was Fencing The Man,And Didn't Turn Out So Sisters Managed To Run,But Lee Was Really Was Sweating,And The Man Didn't Even Seem Tired! Eddy Met Up With May And Marie.

"You've Got To Help Our Sister!"May Nodded And Ran To Lee To And Edd Ran To May And Marie And Put Their Arms Around Them To Calm Them Stuck His Sword Between The Two,And Managed To Knock Both Swords Out Of Their Then Threw His Sword,And Ed Threw Them Out The And Lee High-Fived.

This Was All Going Really Well,Until Kevin picked up an unnoticed sword And Aimed For Shouted Out,"KEVIN! NOOOOOOO!" Eddy Ran For Him And Screamed,"I WON'T LET YOU GET MY GIRLFRIEND!"He Pounced On Him Jogging His Arm...Which Made sword slice Across Her Right Let Out A Cry,Holding Her Arm,And Fell To The Looked At This In Shock,And Turned To A Ferocious Growl,He Tackled Him To The Ground,The sword Skidding To Marie,Who Grabbed The it And Handed It To Eddy,Who Held It To Kevin's Head,Warding Off The Mafia Members Coming Toward Him.

"Now Would Be A Bad Time For Either Of You To Move."Eddy Hissed.

Kevin Gulped And Stammered Out,"N-Now Eddy,You Wouldn't Really stab A Guy,Would Ya? WOULD YA? You'll Be Sent To Jail!"

"Oh,And You Won't?"Eddy Spat Back."Kidnapping,Working With The Mafia,Minor stabbing MY GIRLFRIEND! This Is Only Self-Defence."

Police Cars Are Heard Outside,And Police Bust Tosses The sword To The Ground,And Kevin Gets Up,His Hands In The Before They Can Arrest Him,Kevin grabs the sword and slashes wildly In All And May,Edd And Marie,And Eddy And Lee All Hit The Ground And Duck As Low As They Can,Holding On To Each Other Kevin Finally Aimed At Eddy...

The blade Whizzed Past Eddy And Lee's Heads,Just BARLEY Missing Them,Hitting The Small Space Of Floor Between Sighed In Relief,Kevin hacked Again,But missed,So His Last Resort Was Throwing The sword. It Hit The Floor And Bounced Right Back Up At Him,Knocking Him Mafia Was Sentenced To 15 Years,But Kevin Was Only Sentenced To 5 All,He Was Just A Minor.

"HA! Looks Like Kevin Finally Got What He Deserved,Right Guys?"Eddy Cheered.

Ed Smiled And Replied,"Yeah,This Is Payback Not Only For You And Lee,But For May And I As Well!"

"I Actually Enjoyed Seeing Him Be Dragged Away,It's Great To Give Kevin A Taste Of His Own Medicine!"Edd Happily All Burst Out Laughing,And The Week After,Saturday Night,Eddy And Lee Went Out On Their First Date,And Eddy Couldn't Decide What To Wear.

"What Do You Think,Double-D? Should I Wear The White Tuxedo,Or The Blue One?"Eddy Asked,Holding The Suits Up By The Hangers.

Edd Scratched His Head And Replied,"Go With The White One,It's More "You"."

Eddy Called Out A "Thanks!"And Rushed Into The Bathroom To Got Into The Tuxedo,And Slipped On His Ring.

Lee Couldn't Decide What To Wear, Decided On A White Dress With See-Thru Sleeves With White Sequins,The Dress Reaching Her Ankles,With Silver Satin Shoes.

Lee Smiled At Her Sisters And Said,"I Think It's Time I Let It Go..."

May Gasped And Said,"You Mean You're..."

Marie Stuttered,"You're..."

Lee Smiled And Replied,"That's Right! I'm Gonna Let My Hair Down!

Lee Walked To The Bathroom,Let It Down,And Brushed It All Had Beautiful,Shiny,Red Hair,All The Way Down To Her Was Nice And Full,And Her Eyes...Her Eyes Were Wore No Makeup,And She Admired Herself In The Looked Slipped On Her Ring,And She Walked Outside,To Greet Eddy.

Eddy Saw A Girl Run Up To Him,But He Didn't Recognize Girl Walked Up And Gave A Smile.

"Who Are You?"Eddy Asked,Smiling.

The Girl Smiled Back."I'm Leela,You Must Be Eddy."

Eddy Smiled And Went,"LEE? Is That You? You Let Your Hair Down..."

Lee Ran Her Fingers Through Her Hair And Mused,"Meet The New Lee Kanker!"

Eddy Smiled And Took Her Hand,Whispering,"You Look Absolutely Beautiful,Please Keep It That Way..."

Somebody Wasn't Who Could That Person Be...Kevin,Of Course!He Had Broken Out Of Jail,He Was Armed With A BB Gun,And He Didn't Care If He Went To Jail,Just As Long As He Managed To Shoot Eddy,For Kevin Has A Vengance...And Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold...

Lee Felt Like Cinderella Being With Eddy. "Where Are We Going,Eddy?"Lee Asked Anxiously.

Eddy Smiled And Said,"You'll ,Wait! We're Here!"

It Turns Out That Eddy Was Taking Lee To A Fancy Smiled And She Walked In With Saw Ed And May There,Ed Was Wearing A Blue Tuxedo,With May In A Blue Ballroom Was Wearing A Black Tuxedo With A White Carnation,And Marie Wore A Strapless Black ,Lee,And Marie Walked Up To Each Other,As Did Ed,Edd,AndEddy.

"So What Do You Think Of The Girls?"Eddy Asked His Two Pals,Eager To Get Compliments On His Girl.

Edd Smiled And Replied,"Marie As Dangerous As She May Seem,Is Very Beautiful 's Even Let Her Hair Down,It Reaches Her Shoulders! You Can See Both Her Eyes,And She's Very Nice To Me."

Ed Smiled And Joined In."May's Beautiful And Nice As Always,And It's Really Funny On How A Year Ago We Didn't Love Them At All!"

Eddy Smiled And Beamed Like A Lamp."Lee's The Greatest Girl I've Ever 's Beautiful Just Being Her,And She's Even More Beautiful With Her Hair Has The Greatest Eyes..."

Ed And Edd Looked Suprised."You Can See Her Eyes?"They Said In Unision.

" Look At Her."Eddy Pointed To Lee,And The Boys Saw Her.

"She Is Rather Lovely."Edd Agreed.

"Ed's Been Quite The Charmer Tonight! He's So Handsome,And I Just Know He's Gonna Marry Me!"May Squealed With Delight.

Marie Smiled And She Seemed Nicer Than Said,"Double-D's Not Even Afraid Of Me Seems That I Didn't Have To Be Mean To Get His Attention."

Lee Just Smiled."Eddy Almost Didn't Recognize Me With My Hair Down.I Like I Like It So Much,I'm Gonna Keep It This Way."

And With That,The Girls Ran Into Their Boyfriends' ,At Least May And Marie, Only Came Up To Lee's Waist,But He Did Hug Song,"Sometime In The Morning"By The Monkees Comes On,And Eddy Extends His Hand To Lee.

"Care To Dance,Leela?"Eddy Asked,Smiling.

Lee Smiled And Took His Hand."I'd Love To,Eddy."

They Got Up Close,And They Started To Waltz On The Dance Were So Good,People Stopped Dancing And Crowded Around To The Song Ended,They Seperated,With One Exstretched Hand Holding The Crowd Clapped,And Eddy Kissed Lee's Blushed A Bit,But Her Smile Quickly Faded,When She Heard A BB Gun Cocking,Then Turned To See Kevin Standing There.

"Kevin!"Ed Angrily Shouted."You're Supposed To Be In Jail!"May Shouted Angrily Spat,"I'm Surprised You Have The Nerve To Show Your Face After What You've Done!"

Eddy Instinctively Placed A Protective Arm In Front Of Pushed Her Back Gently As Kevin Approached.

"Who's This Girl?"Kevin Obviously Hadn't Seen Lee Yet."Cheatin' On Lee?"

"For Your Information,This Is Just Let Her Hair Down,STUPID!"Eddy Yelled Out.

Kevin Muttered,"Ed's The Only One Stupid Here,But Your A DORK! And Dorks Always Die."

With That,Kevin Fired,And Eddy Knew That It Was His Turn To Help Wasn't Letting Her Get Shot Again.

"Lee,Look Out!"And With That Eddy Tackled Lee To The Ground,Taking Her Out Of The BB's pellet Whizzed Past Edd And Marie's Heads,Landing In The Wall Behind Got Angrier,And Aimed At Lee On The Ground.

"Hasta La Vista,Baby."Kevin Hissed As He Stood In Front Of Lee Lying Helplessly On The Ground And Shouted,"I WON'T LET YOU GET HER,KEVIN!"

Lee Screamed,"EDDY! NOOOOOO!"

But It Was Too Late.

Eveyone Was Abosutley Paralyzed In Shock And Was Wincing From The stinging pellet,And He Gave Out A Small Cry When He Fell On His Back On The Ground,Landing On Top Of Lee.

Lee Took Him In Her Arms And Cried,"Eddy,NO! Oh God,No! Why?...:Sniff:..."Lee Held Eddy Close To Her And Started To Cry.

Kevin Actually Started Is,Until The Authorites Was Arrested,And Was Given More Was Put On An Ambulence,And Lee Walked Back Home,There Was Some Blood On Her Chest From Holding Eddy,But She Didn't Just Went To Bed,Sobbing A Next Day She Put On Some Jeans,Her Usual Purple Sneakers,And A Shirt Like She Usually Wore,Exept Instead Of White With Pink Polka-Dots,It Was Dark Kept Her Hair Down,And Brushed It Out,Before Going ,She Saw Eddy Smiling At Gave A Gasp And A Smile,And Ran To Him,Swept Him Up In Her Arms And Hugged Him.

Eddy Softly Said Wincing,"Easy,Leela,These Bandages Sting When They Get Too Close."

Lee Let Him Go,And Set Him On The Ground."Want To Go In My Hammock?"He Asked.

"Sure,Eddy."The Two Walked Hand In Hand To The Hammock,Lee Getting In First,Then Pulling Eddy Lay On His Back On Top On Her,Lee's Long,Silky,Red Hair Wisping Around His Closed His Eyes And Lee Hugged Him Close,Her Eyes Closed,Both Of Them Taking In The Sweet Air And The Swing Of The Were Safe Now,And Nobody Could Tear Them Apart...

"I Love You,Leela."Eddy Whispered Before Falling Asleep In Lee's Arms.

**~The End~**

* * *

><p>Cliche romantic sappiness at it's finest, ladies and gentlemen. Remember to review and that flames are welcome. <strong><br>**


End file.
